


And I now pronounce you Wife and … Sherlock?

by rosarytuckedinsidelingerie (FeministLyds)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeministLyds/pseuds/rosarytuckedinsidelingerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For urbangrey, based on his/her prompt for the johnlockchallenges’ gift exchange.<br/>John and Sherlock first meet when Sherlock crashes a wedding for a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I now pronounce you Wife and … Sherlock?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [urbangrey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=urbangrey).



> For: urbangrey
> 
> Prompt: John and Sherlock first meet when Sherlock crashes a wedding for a case.
> 
> For the Johnlock Gift Exchange. It's my first fanfic in a while, so be gentle.

“It is my honor to announce for the very first time, the happy couple!!” The DJ shouted into the mic. The small reception hall stood to clap. The newlyweds swept onto the dance floor and into each other’s arms for their first dance as wife and wife.

As they danced around the floor, John looked around. There were familiar faces and some he faintly remembered from That-One-Time-In-The-Pub-Remember-John?  Or That-One-Breakfast-At-Her-House-How-Do-You-Not-Remember?.

The song ended and everyone took a seat. From the very front table where he was seated, John could see around the room pretty well. The happy couple took a seat, and dinner was served. Soon, too soon in John’s opinion, the time for speeches arrived, and he stood up and took his place as best man for his sister.

“Harry” He started, already fumbling for his note cards as his leg wobbled underneath him. He gripped his cane firmly and then his cards and looked up with determination. “Harry, I remember the very day you were born. It was late at night, and father had just run out for a stiff one when mum went into labor.” A few people laughed, which did little to help John’s nerves .

 “It was quite the night, but it doesn't begin to compare to tonight. I am so happy for you both-“ The door in the back opened and a man in a black coat stepped in quickly before shutting it silently against the cold. “And I wish you all the happiness. To the happy couple.”

He picked up a flask of champagne from beside him and put his ignored and unused cards back in his chest pocket before lifting his glass.

John took his seat back as the DJ took his spot and started the first song. John then was able to get a better look at the late comer. He certainly was no one he had ever seen before, with scraggily black hair and high cheekbones. He was edging his way around the dance floor, very carefully avoiding people.

John turned to ask Harry who he was, but she was off dancing. Instead, he turned back to grab his cane and go investigate himself.

He made his way slowly over to the strange man, armed with questions.

“Hello there” John greeted him and the man nodded at him in return. “Which Bride’s side are you from?” He asked.  

“I was in university with the man of honor, we were mates.” The man said in a very deep voice, that John wasn’t expecting.

“Really?”

“Yeah, we go way back. Now if you’ll excuse me,” The man turned and started off towards the kitchen. John waited a moment and then followed. As soon as they both made it through the kitchen doors, John spoke again.

“You know, it’s interesting. Because I am the best man, and I’ve never seen you before in my life.” His reaction was not what John was expecting. He turned and nodded.

“I noticed when I came in that you were making the speech; you should give me more credit than that.” His response came easy and caught John off guard.

“Then why would you…” The man started walking again and then continued to speak.

“Because I am in need of an assistant and I knew you would follow me. Now, just right, ah” The man found a door and pushed it open. The room was empty except for one box in the middle of the room.

“Now, what is that?” John asked.

“It's a good old fashioned time bomb. No more questions.” The man sat quickly in front of the box and lifted the top, revealing nothing more. John was taken aback. 

“Why on earth-“

“The wedding next is the prime minister’s daughter's. This bomb is set to go off when the cake is cut, which is an unfortunate surprise. I said no more questions.”

The man reached into the box and retrieved wires, sorting through them quickly. “Ah, there’s no clear way to deactivate it. Well, that does make things a tad more difficult.” He held it up closely to his ear “And we have about two minutes and thirty seconds. Well…”

“Two minutes…” John said, his mouth gaping.

“Don’t do that, you heard what I said,” The man snapped.

“Then what-“

“Take this to the lake in the back of the reception hall. Drop it at the bottom of the lake. Leave it to go off in the water instead of on land.“  John didn’t even wait for the man to finish before he was off, looking for an exit.

He found the back door and sprinted for the lake.

The blood was pounding in his ears. Red was flashing around the corners of his tired eyes as he pushed himself to go faster.

The time ticked down and the lake looked farther and farther away.

\---

“You look strapping,” The man said when John returned to the reception. His suit was dripping with water and ripped around the edges.

“Because I was the one who took a swim and not you?”

“Oh, it’s more fun that way.” The man responded with a smirk. “I have some extra clothes at my apartment if you’d like.”

“How do you know that I don’t have my own clothes?” John asked.

“No room key, you would’ve thrown that out of your pocket with your phone, which is here” He said, tossing his phone to John as he caught it.

“Wow, well thank-”

“I hear you need a flat mate, too. I've been looking, too, and I think I just found one.”

John was shocked. “I don’t know anything about you, I don’t even know your name.”

“The name’s Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221b Baker Street. Come along.”

 


End file.
